Raw
by Blood-InTheFields
Summary: Set some time after 3x13. Root is back from her solo mission and she keeps having interesting encounters with Shaw.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yes, the title of this mini-story is self-explanatory. The writers will never make me believe they didn't name Shaw and Root on purpose to have such ship names coming out of it.**_

_**Shaw/Root centric with little bits of Finch, Reese, possibly others.**_

_**Leave a review once you're done reading! ;)**_

* * *

><p>The day was unusually warm for this time of the year. Shaw buttoned down her jacket and took a deep breath. It smelled like rain and if the clouds in the sky were any indication, it would soon be pouring buckets. She wished that the woman she was waiting for would be out already. There was no way she could go all the way up to the tenth floor and enter by the front door or even a window. She had to be discreet. She had to—<p>

"You just can't stay away, can you?"

Shaw almost jumped out of her skin. Her shoulders slumped as she turned around to face the woman who had somehow managed to startle her.

"I'm sorry Sameen. I didn't mean to scare you."

If they hadn't been standing on a crowded sidewalk, Shaw would have probably punched her in the face. Instead, she tried her best to look as if she was absolutely bored even though her blood was pumping fast in her veins. The woman in front of her took a step closer and cocked her head to the side.

"What are you doing here?"

"You're back in the States."

"Obviously," the taller woman answered with a smirk. "Tell me, how long have you been stalking me?"

Shaw stared at her and once again had to fight the urge to slap that sufficient smile off of her face.

"You know exactly since when. I was starting to wonder if you would ever come to see me or if I'd have to go up to your door."

"Well, no need for that now that I'm here. Although we can still go up if you want."

The predatory glint in her eyes told Shaw that she wasn't joking. It had always been like that between them; a game of push-pull, cat and mouse. Of course, Shaw felt the tension. She did not intend to cave in, to give in to this woman. She took a step back.

"Whatever, Root. Finch wants to talk to you."

A second later, she turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p>The next night, Shaw was sitting at the counter of a small bar and drinking shots of tequila when Root walked in. Shaw felt her presence as soon as she stepped into the bar but she didn't turn around. Seconds later, the woman was sitting on the stool next to hers. From the corner of her eyes, Shaw noticed the painted black nails that contrasted so much with the pale skin.<p>

"Did you talk to Finch?"

"Harold and I had a little chat, yes."

"What do you know that we don't? The two months that you spent in China… What did you learn?"

"I can only tell you that the reason why I was there is back in the States, too."

"It's Decima Technologies, I know that."

Shaw drank one of the five shots aligned in front of her and pushed another toward Root. Their fingers brushed very briefly as the hacker grabbed it and raised it to her lips. Root looked at her curiously for a moment, until Shaw couldn't take it anymore.

"What?" she snapped at Root.

"You could have called. Harold could have called, if he wanted to talk to me."

"What's your point?"

"Why were you really following me?"

Root was enjoying this; it was evident from the look on her face and the ghost of a smile playing on her lips. Shaw drank another shot of tequila. She didn't even know why she had felt compelled to look for the other woman in the first place.

"I was bored. The Machine doesn't give a lot of numbers these days."

"It's okay," Root said. "You don't have to tell me the truth right now," she added in Shaw's ear.

Then she gestured toward the bartender and ordered a beer.

"What about the drives?" Shaw asked in an attempt to redirect the conversation on a safer topic.

She just wasn't sure how far Root could go with her flirting behavior and didn't want to find out.

"Let's not talk about that tonight, Sameen. No work talk, okay?"

"But—"

"I just want to have fun, tonight. Tons of fun."

"I'll drink to that," Shaw finally said after a minute.

Life was decidedly strange, Shaw thought as she threw her head back and swallowed another mouthful of tequila. The alcohol burned the back of her throat but she didn't mind. Eight months ago she would have gladly put a bullet between Root's eyes and now, here they were, drinking together. Granted, a lot had happened in between. And if Shaw had been offered a second chance at life, why wouldn't Root have the same right?

"You're thinking too much."

Shaw slammed the empty glass on the counter and shifted on her stool to face Root fully.

"Stop trying to get into my head."

"Would you rather I get into something else?" Root shot back immediately.

Then she leaned in and teased:

"You are making this too easy, Shaw."

"I will smash your face on the counter if you don't stop," Shaw warned.

Root giggled—_giggled!_—and got up.

"I think I'll get my fun somewhere else tonight. I suppose I'll be seeing you around, Sameen."

Still seated on her stool, Shaw frowned as she watched the other woman exit the bar. She was pissed now, and pretty sure that her evening was ruined. Frustrated, she downed her last shot of tequila and took a couple of bills out of her pocket to pay, then she followed Root into the night.

* * *

><p>It took her a minute to find which way the other woman had gone. When she finally spotted Root turning at the corner of the street, Shaw jogged after her. Thankfully, she wasn't wearing heels tonight. Over the years and with a lot of practice behind her, Shaw had learned to be as silent and stealthy as a cat. She didn't know if Root had the Machine talking to her right now but she didn't pause to consider. She approached the hacker and once within reach, she grabbed her arm and spun her on her heels.<p>

"You don't get to say things like that and just take off."

"Did I get you all hot and bothered? You're adorable."

"I—shut up!"

Some people looked their way as Shaw raised her voice, but she ignored them.

"Look, I don't know what game you think you're playing with me but it has to stop."

"I'm not the one following you around like a lost puppy," Root pointed out.

"I was making sure you weren't in trouble. That's all."

Root observed Shaw intently for a minute; her eyes seemingly searching something on Shaw's features. Shaw did not back down, she stared right back; her face betraying nothing, showing how serious she was about the whole thing.

"Very well," Root finally said with a small smile.

Her tone, however, was a little colder than usual. Not by much, but enough for Shaw to understand that she had somehow hurt the other woman.

"Good night, Shaw."

This time, Shaw didn't run after her.

* * *

><p>The following weeks were as dull as the ones before and Shaw was bored out of her mind. The numbers were barely a distraction and she felt restless. At night, when she should have been asleep, Shaw found herself wishing that she was somewhere else. Sometimes, she even dreamed of having someone with her, but the thought was always discarded as soon as it entered her mind. She was not made for relationships. She was not made for caring and loving. It wasn't what she was looking for.<p>

She hadn't heard from Root since their last encounter, almost a month ago. She wasn't worried. Root had the Machine on her side, surely if something had happened to her; Finch and the rest of the team would have been told. If she was in danger, her number would have come up. It hadn't.

Her phone buzzed twice, signaling a text message. Shaw put her sandwich back on her plate and took the device in her hands. Finch asked her to come right away. It wasn't unusual for Finch to request her immediate presence. What was unusual was that it was almost two in the morning and that he had put more exclamation points in his message than actual words. Swiftly, she grabbed her jacket and her gun, slipped into her new pair of boots and ran out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>On the bed that had been used for Reese a few times, white as a sheet, a woman was asleep, or so it seemed.<p>

"Root," Shaw whispered as she stood in the doorway.

Finch and Reese were standing a few feet away, gauging her reaction. She turned back to them.

"What happened?"

"Miss Groves called me two hours ago, saying that it was important."

"I can see that, Harold. How come she's almost dead?" Shaw asked; her voice rising slightly.

It was a sign that she was upset, she knew it. And if she knew it, Reese definitely knew it too. She wasn't sure about Harold, but the man was clever and he had probably picked it up as well.

"She told me that she needed help and that a taxi was going to drop her off at the Library. She asked for medical assistance and said it was urgent. When I arrived, she was passed out on the bed. Luckily, our… special doctor, shall I say, arrived not long after me. She was hit by bullets, Miss Shaw. He was able to extract them all but—"

"Bullets? How many?"

"Three. None of them fatal, but it was a close call. The doctor said that she might not wake up before a couple of days. She's lost a lot of blood."

"Any idea on what exactly went down for her to come back with three bullets in her?"

"We don't know anything yet," John spoke softly.

"But she did bring this with her," Finch added as he handed a bag to Shaw.

Shaw took it from him and looked inside.

"Is that…"

"Drives, yes. From Samaritan, I presume. I was going to examine them further when you arrived."

She handed him the bag and looked at John.

"Any reason why we're here? If there's nothing we can do…"

"I was hoping you'd stay here with me and Miss Groves until M. Reese comes back."

"Comes back? From where?"

"A number came up earlier, but nothing I can't handle. Stay here."

What Reese really meant was "stay here and protect Finch in case Root unintentionally led some shady people here". She understood and nodded once. John and Harold finally turned their attention back to the computer screen, and Shaw slowly approached the bed where Root was recovering. The doctor had left a medical chart on the bed, as he would have in a real hospital. Shaw took it and read it all. Her time in medical school allowed her to understand everything on the chart. She sighed and put it back. It had indeed been a close call for Root. She was thankful for Finch's money and connections; it was probably the reason why the other woman was still alive, though barely. Shaw checked her pulse instinctively; a habit she had kept from her years in hospitals. It was there, although feeble. Then she walked back to the adjacent room where Finch was giving the final details on the new number to Reese. Once the ex-CIA agent left, Shaw approached Harold's desk.

"This doctor of yours must be a hell of a good one to be able to do surgery in here."

"I have all the medical equipment necessary for all types of injuries, Miss Shaw."

"How much exactly did it cost you?"

"You wouldn't believe me," Harold answered with a small smile.

"Right."

"You can take a chair and sit. It won't cost you anything."

"Where's Bear?"

"Asleep, I'm sure. M. Reese should be back in two hours. Then you'll be able to get some sleep."

"I doubt that," Shaw replied under her breath.

Finch looked as if he wanted to add something but decided against it and he focused on the screen in front of him instead. Shaw took a chair and pulled it to the window near Root's bed. She settled on it and prepared herself for the long hours that were coming. As part of her training in the Marines, she had had to stay awake for over seventy-two hours. During her training as a sniper, she had been taught all the tricks to keep her eyes open and a high vigilance for three consecutive days. She knew she could still do it. Her gaze remained transfixed on the street below; although she made sure that she could not be seen from down there. If anyone had followed Root, they would most likely use the front door. It wasn't like there were too many other options anyway. From where she was sitting, she would see anyone coming in. The fact that it was pitch-dark did not bother her in the slightest. Shaw enjoyed the night.

* * *

><p>The only person that entered the building in the next five hours was Reese. Apparently there had been slight complications with the new number but everything was back in order now. Finch tried to talk to Shaw but had little success. The woman would not tear herself away from the window. When John came back, Harold suggested that she went back to her place to get some more hours of sleep and that Reese would stay here with him. She refused. Reese recognized her behavior and prevented Finch from trying to talk to her any more. Finally, Reese and Finch took Bear on a walk and did not come back. They sent her a text message to let her know they were going to stay together at Reese's apartment, for security reasons. Shaw did not really care. Root could not stay alone and she felt that it was her responsibility to stay with her in case someone would try to finish the job. After all, Root had saved her life. Sure, she could drive Shaw nuts, but there was an implicit code of honor that prevented Shaw from leaving. A life for a life. She would stay until Root was awake.<p>

* * *

><p>It happened twenty-eight hours later. Finch had just gone on a walk with Bear, and Shaw had no idea where John was. Root stirred. Her head turned on the right side and her eyelids fluttered. Shaw was by her side in a second.<p>

"Don't move. You'll hurt yourself."

Her eyes remained closed but Shaw knew she was conscious. Carefully she checked the other woman's vitals and then poured her a glass of water.

"Here. You can drink; it's not chill water."

Shaw brought the glass to Root's lips and slowly tilted it back. Later, she would deny having been so gentle. It wasn't her. She was glad that neither Finch or Reese were present. They would probably tease her until she either killed them or killed herself. She was about to set the glass back on the small bedside table when Root swiftly grabbed her wrist to hold her in place. Shaw's eyes shot up to her face and she realized that Root was staring at her.

"The drives…"

"Harold has them. They're here."

Immediately, as if it had taken up all of her strength, Root let go of Shaw's wrist and her arm fell back on the bed. She closed her eyes once more. Shaw stood still for a few seconds until she was sure that the other woman had fallen back asleep. Then she returned to the chair near the window. Once John got here, she'd go home and catch up on her sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Obviously I'm a big fan of Shaw, and Root is a close second. I hope that my portrayal of these two characters is quite accurate. Let me know what you think!<em>**

**_Thanks!_**

**_OTH-FOQ_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second chapter! Next one isn't written yet. I'll do my best to update asap.**_

* * *

><p>The next day, Shaw showed up at the Library all rested and ready to take her shift. She and John had agreed to guard Finch—and Root, although neither of them had mentioned her name—for the entire week in case of potential threats.<p>

"Go home, Broody. You look like shit."

"Thank you Shaw. Coming from you it's really heart-warming."

Shaw smirked and looked around the room.

"Where's Harold?"

"Asleep on the couch. You do realize it's barely six in the morning, right?"

She shrugged and plopped down on a chair; her feet resting on the table next to her. Reese raised an eyebrow but did not utter a word. He knew that nothing he could say would make her take her feet off of the table.

"Alright. I'll be back in eight hours."

"See you then, Wonder Boy."

He ignored her harmless dig and exited the room.

* * *

><p>Finch woke up an hour later, groggy. Apparently, he hadn't been sleeping well.<p>

"I like that new look you've got Harold. Little bit wild," Shaw smiled as she gestured toward his hair and his crumpled suit.

"It's too early for any kind of teasing, Miss Shaw," he reprimanded her half-heartedly.

"I'm just saying. You look like you've got one hell of a hangover."

"I assure you I did not drink a single drop of alcohol yesterday. It's just that I have overestimated this couch. Remind me to have it changed as soon as possible."

"Sure Harold, whatever you say."

Shaw got up and poured him a cup of coffee that she had made to keep herself busy.

"Here. I know you're more of a tea kind of guy, but this should help your brain function."

"Thank you," he replied as he took the cup of hot coffee from her hand.

"Any news on her condition?"

"Miss Groves has been in and out of it since you left yesterday. She hasn't talked very much. She asked for you, though."

Shaw's features showed disbelief.

"Me? Why?"

"I don't know, Miss Shaw, she didn't tell me. Why don't you ask her? Bring her something to eat while you're at it."

"Is that an order? Because that sounded a lot like an order."

"Sometimes Miss Shaw, I feel like we've met just yesterday," Finch said with a sigh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shaw asked, a bit offended.

Finch ignored her and he disappeared in one of the adjacent rooms. Shaw sighed in frustration and took a croissant that she had brought with her, then walked toward the bed where Root was seemingly asleep. Shaw looked at her undecidedly for a few seconds, until Root cracked an eye open and smiled.

"Are you going to feed me this time, Sameen?"

"I might make you choke on it if you keep that up."

Root chuckled and took the croissant from Shaw's hand.

"Thank you. Do you think you can bring me a glass of water or would that request earn me a slow and painful death?"

"That last remark just might," Shaw deadpanned.

Nonetheless, she reached for the glass on the bedside table and went to fill it with cold water. She reentered the room under Root's hawk-like scrutiny.

"You like my new jacket, Root?" Shaw asked to let her know that she had noticed the staring.

"You wear too much black. I'd like to see you in red, or green."

"What am I, Santa?"

Root tilted her head to the side and Shaw felt like she was being scolded for being impertinent. She handed Root the glass of water and stepped back. Once Root emptied the glass, she put it back on the bedside table and ate her croissant, royally ignoring Shaw who stood awkwardly by her side. Now there was no way Shaw would inquire why Root had asked for her the previous day.

"Miss Groves, you're awake," Finch said as he appeared in the room.

"Hello Harold. Thanks for letting me crash here for a while. It's much more comfortable than the cage."

Her casual remark left Harold speechless. Shaw smiled a little. Her employer was too easy to make fun of.

"I was thinking that if you feel strong enough, Miss Shaw would help you with your physical therapy today," Finch said once he regained his voice.

Shaw's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I said…"

"I know what you said and I say no way."

"Miss Shaw…"

"Seriously? I'm not a physical therapist. I'm not a nurse. And I'm not a baby-sitter!"

"Oh come on, Shaw, it could be fun," Root chimed in.

"You shut up," Shaw ordered while pointing a finger at her. "Harold, this is a bad idea."

"I'm afraid no one else is available."

"Can't you hire a real physical therapist?"

"You were a doctor once, I believe. Plus I am only asking you to help Miss Groves walk and use her right arm correctly again. There were no broken bones, it shouldn't take long. I'll recommend her a masseur-physiotherapist so that you don't have to do the massages yourself."

Shaw sighed and gave up. She knew she had lost that battle. Finch nodded once at her, as if to settle the matter, and disappeared into the adjacent room. Once again, Shaw turned to face Root who had a big smile on her face.

"Don't say anything," she warned her.

"You know, I wouldn't mind if you wanted to… massage me."

Her fists clenched at her sides but Shaw refused to enter the game this time. She spun on her heels and walked out of the room.

"Call me when you're dressed!"

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by quickly. Shaw divided her days between her apartment and the Library. Occasionally she would cross paths with John but never for too long. Finch spent most of his time in front of his computer, examining Samaritan and trying to find a way to access it. He was still very cautious with Root around all the time, but she kept her distance. Obviously she understood Harold's discomfort at having her under the same roof and not confined to the Faraday cage. Root was getting better every day. The bullets that had hit her had made her lose a lot of blood but ultimately they hadn't touched anything vital.<p>

"I think we can stop worrying that anyone has followed Miss Groves here," Finch said after Shaw and Root entered the room.

They had just finished Root's physical therapy session of the day. Finch was surprised that Shaw had not insisted further to have someone else help the hacker. He knew she'd rather be outside beating up some bad guys. However, after the first day, she had stop complaining. He could hear her curse sometimes and threaten Root with diverse acts of torture if she didn't stop whatever it was that she was doing to piss her off. Harold never ventured in the room when they were both in there.

"Good. I can finally get my life back," Shaw replied. "I think Root's good enough to leave as well."

"Miss Shaw I would appreciate it if you could stick with Miss Groves for another week. I'm sure Decima is tracking her right now."

Shaw's expression soured immediately and her mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she sighed and nodded. Root smiled gleefully.

"Well it's settled, then. You'll both be checking-in every day at 10pm."

"So we don't have a say in this?"

"Fine by me," Root warranted.

Shaw rolled her eyes but remained silent. At least Harold had the decency to look a little sheepish.

* * *

><p>"I like your apartment. I understand you had to move since I found a way to enter the previous one. This one looks much safer."<p>

Shaw was sprawled on her black leather couch, a beer in her hand. She ignored Root. That was, until the other woman stood right next to her, hands on her hips, an eyebrow raised.

"Aren't you going to offer me a beer?"

"You took the liberty to open every door in this flat and take a peek in every room, why would you need my permission to take a beer from my fridge? Just be careful."

"Careful?"

The ex-ISA agent just smirked. Root frowned and made her way to the kitchen, where she opened the fridge. She was greeted with guns and grenades. She took a step back and let out a low whistle.

"Okay… I can see why Harold would want us both here. It's like a real armory in here. Anywhere else you stash guns?"

"You don't need to know that," Shaw replied, right behind Root.

Root startled and turned around. She hadn't heard her approach. She was close, so very close. Shaw watched as Root's eyes glided over her face, down to her body, and then snapped back up again. Her lips parted slightly, as if she was going to say something, but Shaw cut her off:

"I need another beer."

She leaned in and her arm snaked behind Root, grabbing a beer from the fridge. Her dark eyes never left Root's. Then she stepped back, uncorked the bottle and took a long sip. She was making a show out of it, she knew it. But Root needed to know that Shaw could be just as teasing and play just as dirty as she did.

"Well? Are you going to close that fridge or what?"

* * *

><p>She didn't want to drink too much but Root's presence was unnerving. Shaw couldn't think of anything to do in the apartment. It was too early to sleep and in less than an hour they'd have to go to the Library. She was already out of beers. Root was sitting on the couch with her phone in her hand, looking contented as if they were just best-friends hanging out, which they were <em>not<em>.

"You could try to not look so depressed, Sameen. It's not nice."

"What?"

"You're pouting and brooding. I thought that was John's thing."

"I just don't like you. I like you even less when you're invading my space."

"We should head out anyway. Let's not make the boys wait."

"We have time."

"I thought you'd like to buy some more booze on our way there. You're out of beer."

Shaw sighed but Root had a point. She needed more alcohol if she was to put up with the other woman's presence for a week.

"Fine, let's go."

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Finch had nothing new to tell them about the drives or about Decima. The good news was that apparently, Control had resumed their activities and there was no word from Vigilance. As far as they knew, Samaritan had been destroyed. It was one thing they didn't have to worry about for the moment. Reese received a call from Fusco about the latest number and he eclipsed the Library pretty quickly. Shaw and Root stayed for a while but even Root could not help Finch access the drives.<p>

"Have you ever thought that maybe Arthur coded the files with something personal? Like, something about his wife, or her family or something?" Shaw asked.

"I have considered the possibility, yes. But how would Decima know how to access them if that was the case?"

"Maybe they know more than we do about Arthur. Have you run other background checks? Maybe you missed something."

"I assure you Miss Shaw, I do not miss anything when I run background checks."

Root cleared her throat and smiled apologetically. Finch looked at her sideways.

"Well, aside from a few people who know how to cover their tracks and create complete identities, that is."

"Do it again, then. Control had us fooled the first time. She made us believe that she was Claypool's wife. It's possible that a detail escaped your attention. Dig deeper, Harold."

* * *

><p>Shaw and Root went back to the apartment half an hour later with a pack of beers that was immediately put in the fridge.<p>

"You can take my bed; I'll sleep on the couch."

"I'm not going to kick you out of your own bed, Shaw. If you insist to have me in it, you can sleep with me."

"Thanks, I'll pass. You need to be comfortable and to get some rest for your injuries to heal faster. The bed is softer than the couch."

Root smiled fondly at her and Shaw looked away. She gestured vaguely behind her.

"Bathroom's this way. I'll get you some clothes for the night."

"Are we going shopping tomorrow?"

"Do you have anywhere you actually live and keep clothes?"

"Not really."

"Then I guess we are."

* * *

><p>The worst part was that Shaw had to pretend that she liked Root. People would not understand why she'd go shopping with someone she loathed, so she kept a fake smile plastered on her face the whole time. There was this annoying little voice in her head that kept reminded her that she did not hate Root anymore; that the hate had long subsided and Root could now almost be considered an ally. But for her own sake and pride, Shaw kept telling herself that the only thing she felt for Root was hatred.<p>

At least, to her credit, Root did not linger in shops. She obviously knew what she was looking for and purchased it right away. A couple of times, she tried different outfits and asked Shaw what she thought about them. When she realized that Shaw could not care less, she gave up and continued her shopping without really paying any attention to Shaw. This was fine by Shaw anyway since she was only present to make sure no one would kidnap or kill the other woman.

Once they were done and Shaw was carrying more bags than Root, they went back to the apartment.

"Where should I put all of that?" Root asked.

"They'll be fine in the bags."

"Oh come on, don't you have a spare drawer or something?"

Shaw glared at her. Of course she had spare drawers; she wasn't the type of woman who needed a full dressing room or hundreds of pairs of shoes.

"I won't give you a drawer for the few days that you'll be staying here. You don't give drawers to your guests."

"I don't know; what if I like it here? Maybe I'll tell Harold I don't feel safe alone. He'll probably ask you to give me shelter for another week."

"Yeah, right. As if Harold would force me to stay with you."

Root simply smiled and dropped the bags near the couch.

"I think it's time for my training."

"Your… what?"

"I saw the training room that you have, next to your bedroom. I could use some tips."

"You want me to teach you how to fight?"

"Exactly."

A look out of the window told Shaw that it was approximately six in the afternoon. It wasn't like they had anything better to do anyway.

"Okay. But I'm warning you: I'm the teacher, which means you listen to me. I don't want to hear any dirty jokes or anything. If I hurt you, you tell me. You don't play hero. I don't want you to start bleeding or Finch asking me why you can't stand straight."

The smirk that appeared on Root's face as Shaw finished her last sentence was almost enough to make the ex-operative change her mind. Then the hacker nodded and told her she was going to change and wait for her in the room. Shaw waited until Root disappeared before she grabbed a beer and headed to the training room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter, training session! Let me know what you think of this chapter in a quick review!<strong>_

_**Thank you!**_

_**OTH-FOQ**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yes yes yes, sorry for not updating earlier! The ectic broadcast of POI made me watch another show and ship another couple (SwanQueen, bitches!) so this story took a backseat for a while. I apologize.**_

_**Anyway, here's the new chapter and the relationship between Root and Shaw takes a step forward...**_

_**Also, those Shoot/Raw scenes in "/"? hehe. Definitely canon. **_

* * *

><p>Root's body hit the mat with a thump and she willed herself not to wince. She was in pain but she'd be damned if she let it show on her face. Shaw would stop the training right away and she didn't want to. As she got up, her eyes caught sight of Shaw replacing a rebellious strand of hair behind her ear. It made her smile.<p>

"Smiling because I'm kicking your ass?" Shaw asked smugly.

"Something like that," Root replied with that sickly-sweet voice.

"Ready to take a break?"

"Never."

Root approached Shaw once again and resumed her combat stance just like the other woman had showed her.

"Alright, let's try this. Right, right, left. Twice. I want you to block my punches."

The hacker nodded, and Shaw started to throw her fists at her face. Root easily blocked them.

"Good. Again, but faster. Then we'll try another combination."

They repeated the same gestures and Root almost got hit by Shaw's last try.

"Okay, now let's switch. I want you to be using me as your punching bag. Don't hold back."

"Are you sure?"

Shaw scoffed at her.

"You'll be lucky if you even manage to graze me."

"I like your confidence."

"Now shut up and give me the best you got."

* * *

><p>After a fifteen minutes break, Shaw and Root got back on their feet. They had been working for a little over an hour now and, if Shaw was feeling great, Root seemed to be less eager to continue. If Shaw noticed, she didn't give any indication nor did she suggest that they stopped. Root suspected that this was a way to test her. She wasn't about to back down.<p>

"Ready to get on your back for me, Sameen?"

Shaw snorted derisively.

"Make me."

"As you wish."

Root smiled and she approached the other woman carefully, searching for an opening. Shaw's defensive stance was flawless, so Root opted for another tactic. She looked past Shaw's shoulder quickly but it was enough for Shaw to drop her right arm just a little. Root threw a punch on her left side that was blocked easily. It was sufficient for what the hacker had in mind. As Shaw raised her arm to protect her face, Root used her right leg to kick Shaw off-balance. It worked, and before the ex-government agent could realize what was happening, she found herself flat on her back with a smug Root lying on top of her, holding her wrists firmly above her head.

"I guess I win," Root said with a small shrug.

"You forget one thing."

"Oh?"

Easily, Shaw flipped them over so that she was now the one on top. Root did not seem surprised at all by the sudden role-reversal. She looked deep into Shaw's eyes, trying to see behind dilated pupils. The other woman's face was so close to hers that they were breathing the same air. Shaw seemed elsewhere for a second and then she whispered huskily:

"I'm the master."

As if to prove her point, Shaw kept her position on top of Root for a few seconds before she got up. She extended her hand to her sparring partner and helped her up.

"You can go shower first. I need some time alone with that bag," Shaw said as she made a vague gesture toward the punching bag hanging from the ceiling.

"Very well. Thanks for the lesson, master. I look forward to the next one," Root replied as she cocked her head to the side and smiled.

Shaw ignored her and went to wrap her hands. She needed the extra work-out.

* * *

><p>They met Reese and Finch at the Library. There was not much to be told since the previous day, and soon John and Shaw left to work on a new number. Root stayed with Harold and despite his initial reluctance to let the woman near his computers, he finally relented and let her sit next to him. Together, they worked on the many different ways to crack the code that prevented them access to Arthur's drives. Finch needed to access them in order to destroy them. So far, it was their only plan.<p>

* * *

><p>As it turned out, the number that had come up was, for once, a simple robbery that could have gone very wrong if Reese and Shaw had not intervened. Once the NYPD arrived at the house, the policemen found two men tightly bound and gagged, and a scared family waiting outside.<p>

"So, how are things going with you and Root?" John asked as they rode back to the Library.

"She is pissing me off pretty much constantly," Shaw replied in a flat tone.

She didn't really want to talk about the hacker. It was already enough to have to deal with her twenty-four-seven. Reese seemed to understand but apparently he didn't care. It wasn't often that he could poke fun at Shaw without her being the one to tease him first.

"Maybe she likes you. You seem like her type. A little psycho when you feel like it."

Shaw snorted in response but otherwise remained silent.

"I mean, I could see her going for someone like you."

"John…" Shaw warned.

"But quite frankly I think it'd be kind of scary, you know?"

"What has gotten into you tonight? You seem awfully chirpy for someone who spends ninety percent of his life brooding," she finally retorted.

"Can't a man feel good once in a while without having to justify himself?"

"Yeah, I guess."

The last of the ride was silent but they were both smiling. Their relationship was not exactly friendly—not at all if you asked Shaw—but it was comfortable enough. Trust did not come easily to either of them, but they also knew what the other was capable of and they somehow trusted that they had each other's back. There was no need to be closer. In a job like this one, they knew that the more attached you got, the more it hurt when the person was killed. Their life expectancy was not stellar. If they could spare each other the pain of losing yet another person they cared about, then they would.

* * *

><p>Root's face lit up like a Christmas tree when Shaw stepped into the Library and the ex-government agent internally groaned. The woman was never going to let go.<p>

"Hey Sameen," Root said, royally ignoring John.

"Finch? Did you get something out of these drives?"

"Actually, yes. Miss Groves has proved to be quite helpful and we're halfway through deciphering Arthur's nonsensical code."

"That's good news," Reese answered as he crouched down next to Bear.

"Well, how long is it going to take for the other half to be decoded?"

Finch looked quite pensive for a few seconds before he replied that they had time to go home and sleep. He would contact them once the files were readable and he would then start to destroy them. Root got up and put a hand on Harold's shoulder.

"I'm glad that we got to work together Harold. Isn't it more fun this way?"

He smiled tightly and nodded once.

"Alright come on, Root. Let's go."

"See you tomorrow Harold. John."

Reese watched her go without a word.

* * *

><p>Shaw was standing by one the windows of her living-room, watching the city beneath. She couldn't sleep, for some reason. She felt restless. If Root hadn't been here, she would have gone for a run, even though it was close to two in the morning. But she had to watch over the other woman because she wasn't sure that Root could defend herself if she was attacked. Shaw had no way to know if her apartment was under surveillance or not, which was why she was currently spying on the streets below. Nothing seemed suspect.<p>

A tingling sensation in the back of her neck made her tense slightly. There was someone in the room with her. Instinctively, she reached for the weapon that never left her side and turned around swiftly. When she saw who it was, she sighed and let her arm drop back at her side.

"What the hell are you doing up at this hour, Root?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Root replied, curiosity piercing through her voice.

"Go to sleep."

"I was just getting myself a glass of water," the hacker said.

"Well help yourself and then go back to bed."

Of course, Root would do the exact opposite. Shaw resisted the urge to roll her eyes when the other woman approached her instead, and she turned her attention back to the window.

"What are you watching?" Root asked once she was standing directly behind Shaw.

Shaw could feel her breath on her shoulder; that's how close the other woman was. Apparently she wasn't familiar with the concept of personal space.

"Just making sure someone's not waiting for us to exit the building and then shoot us."

"Hmm."

"Root…" Shaw warned as she felt the hacker's right hand slightly graze her hip.

"Come back to bed with me," Root whispered hotly in her ear.

Shaw hated the way her own body betrayed her in that instant. She could practically _feel_ Root smirk behind her as goosebumps appeared on her arms. Abruptly, she turned round and pushed Root away from her. The woman stepped back a little but they were still too close in Shaw's opinion.

"Listen to me. Not. Interested. Get it?"

Root smirked and took Shaw completely by surprise as she pushed her forcefully against the nearest wall and pressed her body against the smaller woman's. Too shocked to react, Shaw simply stared at her. Root slipped a hand beneath Shaw's shirt and traced small circles on her skin.

"That's too bad… I really wanted to get a taste of this," Root said in a sultry voice.

There was so little space between them that Shaw was sure that Root was going to try and kiss her. But the other woman looked into her eyes for a few seconds before she stepped back and let Shaw go.

"Goodnight Shaw. Don't stay up too late," she said with a smile that was completely different from the smirk she had had on her face a minute earlier.

Shaw remained flat against the wall until Root disappeared from her sight and then she allowed herself to breathe. This crazy chick was going to be the death of her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews are good for my health.<em>**

**_OTH-FOQ_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry y'all! I know how annoying it is to have to wait so long for an update. I'll soon be done with university so I'll have more time to write. Please be patient. I am definitely NOT giving up on this story.**_

_**Your reviews are awesome and I thank all of you for taking the time to leave a few words after reading. It means a lot.**_

_**I hope you'll like this chapter and I promise I'll try to update sooner this time.**_

_**On another note, how awesome was this finale for us Root/Shaw fans? Haha.**_

* * *

><p>The next day—or more accurately, hours later—Shaw woke up as the sun filtered through the curtains. She rubbed her eyes and sat up on her couch, kicking the blanket away from her. A quick glance at the alarm clock on the coffee table told her it was close to eight. Quietly, since Root was not up and about, Shaw slipped into the bathroom to take a shower. Once she was done, she got dressed in her usual black pants and top. Her morning routine was something she needed to keep her grounded. Get up, shower, eat breakfast. During her time as a government operative she had never had a day off. She was always on duty and ready to serve. Now that Shaw worked for Finch—<em>or for a machine<em>, she thought—she had more free time and she simply did not know what to do with it. At least her little ritual when she woke up hadn't changed.

Her phone buzzed once and she grabbed it as she was walking back toward the couch. She opened the text message which had come from Reese. He asked them to come to the Library because a new number had come up. Shaw typed a quick response and headed toward her bedroom where she knocked on the door.

"Wake up Root. We're heading to the Library in fifteen minutes."

She received no answer.

* * *

><p>It took Shaw a couple of minutes before she realized that something was wrong. Root wouldn't oversleep. If anything, Root would be up before she was. Shaw went to retrieve her gun and swiftly made her way back to the bedroom. Slowly, she opened the door and peeked inside. It was empty.<p>

"Damn it!" Shaw swore out loud.

She reached for her phone and pressed the button that would call Root instantly but after a few rings and no answer; she threw it on her bed.

"Fuck. I'm going to kill her."

Finch had given her one mission and it was to protect Root while she recovered. Now the hacker was gone and Shaw had absolutely no idea where to look.

* * *

><p>Shaw chose to walk instead of taking a cab to go to the Library. She needed to clear her head and think of all the places that Root could have gone. Perhaps the Machine had given her a mission. But that didn't explain why she hadn't left Shaw a note. Root was still recovering after all. She had been close to death only a few weeks before. Was it what had happened the previous night that had made her flee? Could it be just because Shaw had rebuffed her? It seemed stupid in Shaw's mind but she would not put it past the hacker. It was possible that Root did not take rejection well.<p>

The ex-ISA agent sighed and walked faster as she neared her destination. Maybe Root would be at the Library.

* * *

><p>Harold did not say a word when she told him that Root had left unexpectedly but the look on his face told Shaw everything he did not dare say out loud. She had failed to keep the hacker safe and now they could only hope that Greer and his henchmen would not find her. Shaw and Reese were supposed to work on a new number but Finch decided that John would handle it alone and that Shaw should try to locate Root.<p>

"Can't the Machine just give us her location?"

"I'm afraid the Machine does not communicate this way with me, Miss Shaw."

"Of course not," Shaw mumbled. "Isn't there a way for you to find out? I swear I'm going to put a chip on her the next time I see her."

"I can always try to track her cellphone but knowing Miss Groves she probably took precautions for that."

Shaw rolled her eyes and left the Library without another word. She would call Finch if she had any lead.

* * *

><p>Root reappeared three days later at the Library. Shaw was coming in for her daily check-in and she saw the hacker standing in front of the window near the computers. Neither Finch nor John were in, though. She frowned.<p>

"Root?"

"Harold took the dog out for a walk."

"What are you doing here?"

Root finally turned to face her, as Shaw walked closer to the center of the room.

"I have a location on Greer. I need to talk to Harold."

"For what?"

"The Machine… She gave the order to kill."

Shaw remained silent as Root's words sank in. Never before had the Machine asked of them to end someone's life.

"Why?" She asked after a moment.

Root sighed and stepped back to lean against the window; her arms crossed. She refused to look at Shaw, which was unnerving because it was not something she would normally do.

"I'm not sure. She probably believes that destroying the drives was only a temporary solution and that Samaritan has other ways to come online."

"Does it?"

"Does it what?"

"Does Samaritan have other ways to come online?"

"I don't know," Root said quietly.

Shaw was about to ask why she had left the apartment without a word but Finch walked in with Bear and the dog immediately ran toward her. She crouched to greet him and waited until Finch sat down to get up again.

"Miss Groves, I'm surprised to see you here. I was under the impression that you had gone on one of your solo missions."

"I have news concerning Greer. Upsetting news, I think."

"What is it?"

"The Machine wants us to kill the old British guy," Shaw said flatly.

There was no need to sugarcoat it. Harold looked at her, his mouth slightly open in shock.

"I need to know if we're doing this, Harold, and I need to know fast."

His attention was redirected to Root once more.

"Miss Groves we do not kill people, we save them."

"If you don't kill Greer chances are he will kill you," she countered immediately. "I don't enjoy killing people, Harold, but if She wants me to do it, I will."

"Then why are you even here?"

"Because I want you to know. And because I can't do it alone. I will need help."

Root finally looked at Shaw, leaving no doubt about she meant. Finch sighed and raised one of his hands to his temple.

"We need Mr. Reese to be here for this discussion. If you want some coffee, help yourself. It might be a long wait since he's out on a case."

* * *

><p>Shaw finally decided to confront Root after half an hour spent staring at her from across the room. Harold had retreated in an adjacent room with Bear, probably having an existential crisis, or whatever.<p>

"Why did you leave?"

For a moment, it was as if Root hadn't even heard her, except that Shaw knew better, so she waited.

"I was giving you some space. I thought you'd like that."

Lie.

"I was supposed to watch over you while you were in recovery."

"Oh please, Sameen, you and I both know that I'm perfectly fine."

"You still can't fight. I thought you wanted me to train you."

"And I didn't think you'd still want to after what happened the other night."

"Nothing happened," Shaw stated.

"Exactly," Root fired back.

Somehow during their exchange, the two women had stepped closer to each other and they were now standing toe to toe. Root was taller than Shaw but the smaller woman's charisma and energy rolled off of her in waves. Shaw was not one to be intimidated by someone taller than her. Her glare matched Root's. This was the type of situation that Shaw very much wanted to avoid when it came to Root, because being so close to her made Shaw think about things she did _not_ want to think about. Like how easy it would be to push Root against the wall, or on the table, or—

Shaw snapped out of her thoughts when she realized that Root was smirking. The hacker stepped back and turned her back on Shaw to pour herself some coffee.

"If you want me to come back so badly, all you have to do is ask, Sameen. You're right, I did want you to train me," Root teased, insisting on the word "train."

"You're insufferable."

"That's why you like me, even though you won't admit it to yourself."

"Shut up."

"Make me," Root replied with a smug grin as she faced Shaw once more.

Shaw was ready to take the cup of coffee and throw it in her face when Reese emerged from the elevator.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," John said with a hint of a smile; his icy eyes focused on Shaw.

"No. You're not. Wait here. I'll get Finch."

Reese and Root watched her disappear in the next room and waited in silence for Finch and Shaw to join them. They had an important decision to make, a decision that could very well cost them their lives.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OTH-FOQ<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Uuuughh sorry, I am TERRIBLE at updating stories. And lately, at writing them. Thankfully the show is back, so at least we have that.**_

_**Also, Root is so canonly in love with Shaw awwwww :)**_

_**Let me know what you think of this chapter!**_

* * *

><p>The decision to take out Greer was made quickly. Reese, Root and Shaw were without a doubt in favor of killing the man. Finch was understandably more reserved, but ultimately he caved in. There were no other options, really. It was either kill or be killed and he knew that. Root gave them Greer's location and the detail of his security. The British man was guarded by four men at all times inside the apartment that he rented under a false identity, fifteen minutes away from New-York, in the outskirts of the city. It was a quiet neighborhood but crowded enough that bodyguards wouldn't stand out. There were other man patrolling the neighborhood a few times a day, but nothing that Reese, Shaw and Root couldn't handle.<p>

"We need a solid plan. We are outnumbered and I'm sure that Greer will see us coming," Reese said once Root was done exposing the security details.

"We don't have much time to act. He moves a lot. His schedule is irregular. It will have to be a kill of opportunity."

"I can do that," Shaw stated. "It wouldn't be my first time," she added somberly.

"No. We need to be prepared and we need to do this together."

"Reese—"

"This is not negotiable, Shaw."

"Mr. Reese is right, Miss Shaw. We are in this together."

"Fine," she relented.

They were all sitting around a table in the Library with a glass of whiskey in front of each of them.

"Fusco could easily get us the plans of the building. I'll call him right now," Reese suggested.

"The Machine has eyes on the main entrance and at the corner of the street, but nothing more," Root added.

"Well, we can't do much more without the plans. We'll regroup here as soon as Detective Fusco brings us the plan."

Finch's words were final and he got up from his chair and walked away from the rest of them. Obviously the decision to kill a man in cold blood did not sit well with him but he also knew that it was a necessity. They watched him go silently, and then Shaw turned to Reese.

"We could blow up the building."

"Too risky. We don't know how many people live in there."

"Fifty-seven," Root answered mechanically.

Shaw rolled her eyes at her.

"How about a sniper on the opposite roof?"

The two ex-agents looked at the hacker expectantly, and after a few seconds, she said:

"The building across the street is a few feet taller, but not by much. It would be enough for a sniper, assuming there is no one posted there already."

"Alright we'll have to check it out. I'm going to call Fusco."

Reese exited the room, leaving Shaw and Root alone.

"Come back to the apartment with me," Shaw said suddenly.

"Is that what you want?"

"If we're going to throw ourselves in the lion's den; I should train you."

"Right. Okay," Root agreed easily.

For once she did not smirk or try to crawl under Shaw's skin, and the other woman was grateful for the small reprieve.

"Then it's settled. Let's wait until Fusco can bring us the plans and we'll go from there."

* * *

><p>It was quite a long wait until the detective could join them. He was not pleased to be pulled from the station at another request from Reese and he made a point to let them all know.<p>

"Detective, I assure you we are aware that your job is very important for this city, but unfortunately this was a matter that could not wait," Finch said to soothe him.

Fusco immediately softened at Harold's calming tone.

"Fine. Is there anything else you would need?" The detective enquired.

"No, that will be all. Thank you Lionel," Reese said.

"You're welcome. Dare I ask what these are for?" He said while pointing at the plans.

"Not unless you really want to know. You _don't_ want to know," Reese answered with a half-smile.

"Alright well, I'll need those back so take care of them. I'm going back to the station now."

"Thank you Detective," Finch said as he walked closer to the table where the plans were laid out.

Fusco left, and the others all gathered around the plans.

"We'll have to check the place itself before we decide to do anything."

"I agree with Shaw. We might be able to take a shot from the opposite building judging by the distance here and here," John added as he pointed different angles of the buildings on the plan.

"I can take care of the security guards," Root intervened. "The Machine will let me know where they're at; I can deal with them."

"Alone?"

"There are not many of them."

"What if you run out of bullets? What if you need back-up?" Shaw asked.

"It is rather risky, Miss Groves, even with the Machine in your ear."

"Well, once we figure out which room Greer's staying in, we'll be able to determine a position for the sniper. I'll clear the building with either Shaw or… Reese."

Reese frowned at her and Root smiled innocently. Shaw shook her head: obviously Root had been about to call John one of his nicknames but had refrained at the last moment.

They came up with a solid plan and agreed that John would be the one to go and check the neighborhood the next day. They also agreed on a window of seven days to act, which left them barely enough time to prepare but they had no other choice.

After discussing the plan for an hour, Shaw told Finch and Reese that she would train Root in hand-to-hand combat.

They left the Library soon after.

* * *

><p>They walked back to Shaw's apartment. Root abstained from making any comments about what had happened a few days before because she could see that Shaw was way too tensed at the moment. They made it to Shaw's flat rather quickly since the adrenaline had them both walk much faster than usual.<p>

Shaw made a bee-line for the fridge when she stepped inside her place and let Root lock the door behind them. Without a word, she gave a beer to the other woman and took a long gulp of hers.

"It's barely lunch time. We should get to it. And by "it" I mean the training."

Root smirked and shrugged.

"Whatever you say. But first let me drink that beer."

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Shaw had a lot of bottled up energy that needed to be let out. Root provided a good way to blow off some steam. The hacker was getting better at blocking fists and dodging Shaw's attempts to throw her down, which made Shaw both proud and irritated.<p>

"What's wrong, Shaw?"

"Nothing."

"I'd have thought you'd have me on the ground by now."

Shaw clenched her jaw and said:

"Focus. Work on your balance. Keep your elbows close to your body."

"Like this?"

"Yeah. Better."

Root was a fast learner, just like Shaw, which was something that they could both appreciate. Shaw used a front kick to make Root step backwards and loose her balance, then she immediately followed with a vertical punch that send the hacker to the ground.

"See? If all you wanted was to be on the ground, all you had to do was ask."

"Smartass," Root replied as she sat up and winced.

"Your opponents will likely try to go for the head first, then the throat. If they're not well-trained, they might try for the thorax instead. Always be prepared."

"Got it."

"Do you need a break?"

"Yes."

"Wrong answer," Shaw replied as she kicked Root once more. "Your opponent won't ask you if you need time to catch your breath. Get up."

Root grimaced but complied anyway, and she stood in defense mode once again.

"I want you to attack me now. Don't let me see you coming, Root. Your moves have to be quick and precise. And don't hold back. I can take whatever you throw at me."

"Remember, you asked for it."

* * *

><p>After another hour, Shaw deemed that it was enough for the day and she held out her hand to help Root up, because the hacker was once again on the ground.<p>

"Come on. Get up."

"My entire body hurts."

"Sorry princess."

"I hate you," Root mumbled.

Shaw smirked and handed the other woman a bottle of water.

"Here, drink. And go shower. I'll make us something to eat."

Root simply took the bottle and disappeared into the bathroom, which left Shaw a bit surprised. She had expected a comment about taking a shower together, anything to rile her up, but apparently Root was not playing anymore.

* * *

><p>The day passed rather quickly after their training session. Root still winced whenever she moved but she didn't complain about it and Shaw was a bit impressed by that. They worked in silence to clean up all of Shaw's weapons kept at her apartment. Once they were done, they moved to the couch with a pack of beers and Shaw switched the TV on and selected a random movie that didn't look too boring or ridiculous. It still made her roll her eyes a few times, and Root kept glancing at her throughout the film but neither said a word until it was over.<p>

"Alright, what?"

"What?"

"You can't stop looking at me; do I have something on my face?" Shaw asked, breaking the silence.

"No. I'll just… go lie down now."

Root got up and her left hand immediately sent to her lower back and she groaned in pain. Shaw rolled her eyes and spoke again:

"Okay lie down on your stomach."

"What?"

"Just do as I say."

Root looked at her, confused, but she complied anyway, slowly and carefully. She heard the fridge—or was it the freezer?—being opened and, after a moment, Shaw rummaging through a bag in her room. She frowned but waited patiently on the couch as she'd been instructed.

"I'm going to give you a massage," Shaw said when she re-entered the room. "And you better keep your comments to yourself or I'll stop."

"You can give massages?"

"I can do many things," she replied with a smirk.

"Well then, by all means."

With Root's permission, Shaw used some of the oil she had found in her bedroom and poured it on the hacker's back.

"It's probably going to hurt a little."

"I know. I'm sure you'll be gentle."

"Root," Shaw warned.

"What?"

"Is your voice always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're flirting? Trying to turn everything you say into an innuendo or something?"

"It's my voice."

"Uh huh."

It felt nice to have someone to talk to, Shaw thought, even if that person could be really annoying at times and that she'd rather die than admit this out loud. She started kneading the tense muscles she could feel beneath Root's skin.

"Is that okay?"

"Hmm yes," Root replied with a wince.

"You'll feel better tomorrow. You'll stretch carefully and then we'll spar some more."

"If I can even manage to get up," she said with a lazy grin.

Their eyes met for a brief moment and Shaw caught herself smiling, which made her frown and focus on her hands instead. She worked in silence for several long minutes, and noticed that Root had closed her eyes.

"Feels good?"

Root only offered what could be considered as a purr in response. The former government agent continued her ministrations for a long moment until she felt the muscles completely relax under her hands. The other woman made no move when Shaw stopped.

"You asleep?"

"Hmm no…"

"I'm going to place this pack of ice on your lower back now. It's going to be cold but it'll numb the pain."

When she only received a grunt in answer, Shaw shrugged and did exactly what she had just explained. Immediately, she saw Root stiffen.

"Shhh don't get all tensed again. You had some pretty bad knots in your shoulders and lower back."

"It's cold," Root mumbled.

"I know."

Shaw placed a warm hand on Root's back and left it there until she felt the other woman relax beneath her touch.

"There you go. Keep it here for fifteen minutes. Then you can go and sleep, or whatever."

She got up and was about to leave the room when Root called her back.

"Shaw?"

"Yeah?"

"You really do have magical hands, you know?"

"Thanks. I know."

"Maybe one day I'll get to experience them on another part of my body."

Shaw rolled her eyes but the remark did get a smile out of her, and she was thankful that Root, from where she was lying, could not see it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thoughts?<strong>_

_**OTH-FOQ**_


	6. Chapter 6

**It takes me forever to write fanfics and I hate it just as much as you probably do. Again, sorry it's taking so long.**

**How awesome is this show, though? I miss Shaw already, and Root breaks my heart.**

* * *

><p>Shaw woke up to the wonderful smell of frying bacon. A bit surprised, she sat up and rubbed her eyes before getting up from the couch. Root was at the stove, making breakfast.<p>

"How did I not hear you get up?"

"You must have been really tired," Root replied as she turned to face Shaw. "I hope you like bacon and eggs for breakfast. Though since I found these in your fridge, I assume you do."

"Why are you making breakfast?"

"Because you need to be fed, and so do I. And I happen to be a decent cook."

They stared at one another for a few seconds until Root smiled and turned her attention back to the stove. Shaw hated that this felt totally domestic, as if it was how they woke up every day. Reluctantly, she pulled two plates out of the cupboard and set them on the kitchen island. Her stomach grumbled loudly and she saw Root smirk from the corner of her eyes.

"Fine. Bring it."

"Right away, Madam."

Yes, Shaw really, really hated this.

* * *

><p>"How's your body?" Shaw asked with her mouth full.<p>

"Hot," came the easy reply.

"Ha. No, seriously? Are you in pain?"

"I thought it'd be worse. Nothing I can't handle."

"Good. John should send us pictures of whatever he finds near Greer's apartment. Are you still set on taking down the security guards on your own?"

"Yes. I can do it. She will tell me where to shoot."

"Okay. Okay I'll deal with Greer. Back you up. John will get the sniper on the roof."

"Sounds like a plan."

They finished eating breakfast in silence and Root announced that she was going to take a shower while she all but ordered Shaw to do the dishes. Shaw was lost in her thoughts while she washed the two plates a few minutes later. She knew the mission was riskier than it seemed. What if there were factors they were not aware of? They could possibly be walking into a trap.

She sighed and dried her hands before placing the dishes back in the cupboard. Sitting still for a few days was going to be hell, especially with Root around all the time.

"Sameen?"

_Talk about the devil_, Shaw thought as she turned around to face Root.

Her eyes widened and Shaw closed them quickly and shook her head.

"What the hell are you doing?"

The hacker was standing a few feet away, with nothing but a white towel wrapped around her body.

"I forgot to take some clean clothes with me," Root replied, a smirk firmly in place on her face.

"Of course you did," Shaw growled as her brown eyes opened once again and she met the other woman's gaze. "Well? Go ahead and get your clothes."

As hard as she tried, Shaw couldn't keep her eyes away from Root's retreating form. Damn, the woman had legs. Shaw hated the fact that she had to grip the stool in front of her to stop herself from following Root to the bedroom and discover exactly what was under that tiny towel.

The more time passed, the less she felt she would be able to restrain herself.

* * *

><p>"This is fucking dumb. Why are we watching this?"<p>

"It's entertaining."

"It's not. It's totally unbelievable. As if that guy could ever get a girl like her."

"Yes, well, it's scripted anyway. Maybe she loves him despite his… _interesting_ appearance."

Shaw snorted and swallowed another mouthful of popcorn.

"Yeah, right."

"Love comes in the most unusual places, Sameen. Sometimes it just hits you over the head."

"Well, I wonder what hit _you_ over the head and made you so crazy. I mean, were you born like this?"

Instead of being offended by Shaw's insults, Root smiled at her. She knew there was nothing that could piss off the other woman more than one of her smiles.

"I like it when you're trying to be mean. You're just so… angry, all the time. I think it's cute."

"I am not cute. Stop trying to rile me up."

"You started it."

"What are you, five?"

Root simply stuck her tongue out at her and Shaw rolled her eyes. Suddenly, she made a move to grab the remote control from Root's hand but the hacker was faster and held it up and away from her body. Shaw, who had been sitting next to Root but not too close, now found herself leaning over the other woman, one arm reaching for the remote control, and the other firmly planted right next to Root.

"Give it to me," Shaw growled, her face inches away from Root's. "I'm not watching this shit any longer."

"You want it? Come and get it."

They stared into each other's eyes until Shaw's gaze dropped to Root's lips and Root could have sworn that the ex-ISA agent leaned a bit closer. But Shaw caught herself and drew back from the hacker.

"Fine, whatever," Shaw said as she got up and walked away.

Root's eyes followed her until Shaw disappeared in her training room, a small smile playing on her lips. Shaw certainly had a lot of frustration to let out.

* * *

><p>Shaw threw punch after punch, glad that she had bought a new punching bag just a few weeks prior. Having Root around all the time was tiring and frustrating. Shaw was impatient to deal with Greer and get rid of Decima Technologies for the simple reason that it would mean getting Root off her back as well. She doubted there was any risk for Root to be out there on her own but Finch had made it clear he wanted Shaw to protect her.<p>

For the next twenty minutes, Shaw pummeled the bag; easily picturing the faces of some of the people she despised the most in this world. When she finally relented to take a deep breath and drink some water, she turned around and startled.

Root was standing in the doorway, arms crossed, smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just love watching you work. Or work out, in this case."

"Yeah, well, enjoy yourself."

Shaw's fists found the punching bag again with renewed strength. She could feel Root's eyes on her and she didn't know if it pissed her off or turned her on. Whichever it was, it made Shaw hit harder and harder until her hands were sore.

* * *

><p>They ordered pizzas for lunch. The hacker wanted to cook—something she'd learned while taking care of her mother, she told Shaw—but the shorter woman refused, explaining that she didn't have anything in her fridge to make a decent meal. Even Root could not argue with that as she had seen the emptiness of Shaw's fridge (aside from weapons of all kinds) this very morning.<p>

Once the pizzas arrived, Shaw took out two beers from the fridge and uncapped them before handing one to Root. They ate in silence, for which Shaw was thankful. Root seemed distracted and she wondered for a moment if the Machine was talking to her. Even after two months, Shaw still found it beyond weird that Root had an implant allowing her to be permanently in touch with an artificial intelligence.

Both women stayed away from each other during the afternoon. Root was busy on her laptop so Shaw decided that she'd go grocery shopping. She rarely did so, preferring to eat at whatever restaurant she happened to be nearby when she was hungry, but it was necessary now that she had a guest.

Shaw came back almost two hours later and found that Root hadn't moved from the kitchen table where she'd been before Shaw left.

"John will be stopping by later," Root said when Shaw dropped the full bags next to her.

"Why?"

"He wants to talk to us about tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes. Looks like Greer might be on the move, so we need to act fast."

"Great. Wanna work out when I'm done putting these in the fridge?"

Root looked up from her computer and saw that Shaw was starting to pull the groceries out of their bags.

"Okay. I could use a bit more training."

"Get changed and go warm up. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"You're the boss!"

* * *

><p>There was something hypnotic about watching Root learn hand to hand combat. She was focused; her eyes sharp and her brow furrowed. Her movements were fluid and graceful, as if she was dancing and not fighting. Shaw found it actually enjoyable to teach fighting techniques to the other woman. Root had become quite good at blocking punches and ducking, and she truly had a mean right hook. Shaw taught her how to execute an inside knife hand strike, which Root mastered rather easily. It was really impressive, but Shaw guessed that Root must have always been one of those people infuriatingly good at everything they do.<p>

They were standing face to face in combat stance when it happened. Root's eyes flickered down for a brief second but Shaw couldn't miss the shift of focus. She knew exactly where Root's gaze had dropped. She thought the other woman was distracted but Shaw didn't anticipate what would happen next. Root licked her lips. It was as simple as that. But knowing where she had been looking _a second before_, well, it was enough to distract Shaw. Apparently, that was what Root had been hoping for, because she delivered a powerful punch to Shaw's face that the ex-ISA agent couldn't block in time. Root sent Shaw to the ground and let herself fall on top of her, immediately blocking Shaw's legs with her own so that the shorter woman couldn't use them to reverse their position. The hacker's hands firmly pinned Shaw's wrists to each side of her head.

Shaw was torn between anger at having been bested and… something she knew well but refused to acknowledge at this very moment.

"Nice," she commented, trying to get out of Root's hold.

"Thank you," Root replied smugly.

"You're stronger than you look," Shaw continued, unsuccessful in her attempts to free herself.

"Well, I might have read a few things on how to maintain your hold on your opponent…"

"Cheater."

"And, I also have a very good teacher," Root added as she leaned forward a bit more so that her face was directly inches above Shaw's.

"Root…"

There was a warning in her voice; one that Root chose to ignore, as usual.

"Hmm… I think I like you very much on your back," she purred, as her hips rolled suggestively.

"Get off me," Shaw growled.

Root was close, too close. All Shaw could feel was the heat emanating from the other woman and it was making her head spin. Root's eyes were focused on her, with a glint that seemed both playful and dangerous.

"Root," she tried again, hating how weak her voice sounded to her own ears.

"Aren't you tired of always fighting this, Sameen? You know it's inevitable. _We_ are inevitable. So why don't you just _give in_?"

Shaw didn't have an answer for that. It was true. She knew what would eventually happen between the two of them; she wanted it. So why exactly was she resisting? What was holding her back?

Root noticed that Shaw had stopped struggling and was just now lying there, under her, staring up at her with eyes darker than coal. Shaw's breath was shallow and fast, and Root didn't know if it was from the exertion or from something else entirely. Silently, she willed Shaw to act.

And it seemed like Shaw was going to, because suddenly she was looking at Root's lips and raising her head a little.

"Oh I'm sorry, is this a bad time?"

Root and Shaw startled, and Shaw quickly pushed Root off of her before she turned toward the door, where a tall man was standing.

"John," Shaw greeted as she got up, trying to act as if he hadn't just caught them in a compromising position.

"Shaw. I can come back later," Reese said, making absolutely no effort to hide his smile.

"It's fine. How did you get in?"

"I knocked. No one answered. So I tried the door. It wasn't locked."

"I must have forgotten."

God, this was incredibly awkward. Reese was still looking at her, obviously finding great pleasure in making her uncomfortable.

"I believe you have something to show us, John?" Root finally spoke.

He nodded and turned back to wait in the kitchen. Shaw followed him, but right before she left the room, she looked back at Root. The other woman was still standing where she'd been, watching her. Shaw shook her head and rolled her eyes at Root's sheepish yet cheeky smile.

Reese was never going to let her live that one down.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha yes, this just happened. Or, <em>almost<em> happened.**

**OTH-FOQ**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry, it's been forever, I know. We're nearing the end of the story!**_

_**On another note, don't forget to show your support for POI on Twitter and on the official Facebook page. The show needs us more than ever.**_

* * *

><p>By the time both Shaw and Root joined Reese in the kitchen, he had covered the kitchen table with pictures that he had taken earlier that day.<p>

"Okay, so this is the security detail by day. There are more men than we thought. The two alleys here and here," he started as he pointed them on the pictures, "each have two men patrolling but no camera. That's why the Machine didn't know about them."

"Greer seems to think he's in danger. Why else would he have all these security guards?"

"He knows we're after him. There are probably other people who want his head on a plate, too."

"Any glimpse on the men inside?" Root asked.

"I could make out six but there might be others."

"Nothing we can't handle," Shaw said confidently.

John nodded. They could do this, just the three of them.

"I'll be on the roof of the building across the street. From there I can clear the two alleys but you'll have to hurry inside to catch the others off-guard."

"What time are we doing this?"

"Our window is closing, so tomorrow at night. We'll go there in separate cars and we'll need to make a quick exit."

"What about the rest of Decima?"

"The Machine says we'll handle that later. Without Greer, they're going to be disoriented and it will give us time to come up with a plan. I wouldn't worry too much about it," Root declared with a small smile.

"Okay then."

Shaw looked at John, an eyebrow raised. There was a moment of silence before Reese cleared his throat and spoke.

"Alright, well, we'll meet at the Library tomorrow night."

"We'll see you then, Johnny," Root purred.

He didn't bother to reply and walked away after a last glance at Shaw. Once they were alone again, Shaw gathered the photos that John had brought and placed them in a pile, on a corner of the table.

"What do we do now, sweetie?"

"You do whatever the hell you want," Shaw replied. "I'm going out for a run."

"Fine. Maybe I'll cook you dinner."

"Dinner's in three hours."

"Maybe I want to make something special. I have a few ideas, but I'm really undecided about dessert."

Shaw looked at Root and saw the salacious smirk plastered on her face. She rolled her eyes and simply muttered that she'd be back in an hour before she left the apartment.

* * *

><p>The farther from her apartment she ran, the angrier Shaw became. She could not stop thinking about what had almost happened back in her training room. The run was supposed to help her clear her mind and yet, all she could see was Root above her, looking at her with so much… affection and desire in her eyes. It was pissing her off big time. She should have listened to her instincts and stayed far away from the hacker.<p>

"Damn it," she swore as she turned back and started jogging the other way.

There was no point in wasting her energy if it wasn't even going to help.

* * *

><p>Root was busy typing on her computer when Shaw came back. She seemed to be totally absorbed in whatever it was she was doing and Shaw shrugged and decided to take a shower. When she emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later, Root had not moved an inch.<p>

"What are you doing?"

"Hacker stuff," Root replied without looking up.

"Right. And, uh, what exactly does that mean?"

"I'm busy, Shaw. Can we talk later?"

Shaw was surprised to be dismissed so coldly. She stared at Root for a few seconds and wondered why she almost—_almost_—felt upset by the dismissal.

"Fine," she said. "Whatever."

"It helps me focus. I'm good at this."

"So, like, it calms you?"

"Sort of, yes," Root said, still typing on her keyboard. "Like you and the punching bag."

"Right. So, you don't think we should train more?"

Root's fingers stilled for a brief moment and she grinned; her eyes stubbornly refusing to meet Shaw's.

"After what almost happened back there earlier, I don't think it would be wise for us to keep training. After all, we're going to need to get some sleep tonight to be sharp tomorrow. And we both know that _this_ would keep us awake for most of the night."

There was a moment of silence during which Shaw desperately tried to think of a come-back but her brain had started to form pretty vivid images of what exactly would have happened if John hadn't showed up and she couldn't find the right words. Eventually, she gave up and walked to the fridge, opened it and grabbed a beer. She put another one next to Root and the hacker smiled at the gesture.

"Thanks."

"You better pay for the next pack. You drink more than I do," Shaw retorted.

"I doubt that. But I will buy you another pack, since you ask so nicely."

"I'm going to watch a movie."

"Hmm," Root replied distractedly, as she focused on her screen once more.

"Well? Don't you want to join me? A movie is relaxing, too."

"Why, Sameen, I'm starting to think you just can't get enough of me…"

"Ugh, forget I asked," Shaw replied hastily with a roll of her eyes.

Root followed her to the couch nonetheless.

* * *

><p>So maybe asking Root hadn't been Shaw's brightest idea. They were half an hour into the movie and Root was staring. And not at the TV. Shaw could feel the hacker's eyes drilling into her and she tried to ignore it for as long as she could before she snapped.<p>

"Okay, what?!"

"Nothing."

"You're staring. Why are you staring?"

"I was thinking."

"Oh, really? And what about?"

Root, who was sitting close to her, looked at her with a smirk and she drank from her beer before she set it down on the coffee table and turned to face Shaw fully.

"About tomorrow. What if we fail? What if one of us doesn't make it?"

"Root. That's not going to happen. I've taken down more men than that on my own."

"But you never know what could go wrong. It's a _possibility_."

"Alright, fine, it's a possibility," Shaw conceded. "What's your point?"

"My point is," Root started as she crept closer, "that we could die tomorrow. Wouldn't that be a shame?"

"It's not exactly news," Shaw replied as she looked away, tense.

"But, Sameen, I don't want to die without knowing what it feels like."

At this point, Root was well into Shaw's space and Shaw knew exactly what the other woman was trying to do. She swallowed hard and tried to change the topic and ignore Root's closeness.

"You said you needed to focus, to be on top of your game tomorrow."

"You're the one who insisted I watch that movie with you."

"Yeah, so we could relax before we eat dinner and go to sleep," Shaw explained.

"Shaw."

Root's hand landed on Shaw's thigh and the shorter woman fought the urge to break Root's fingers.

"Don't you want to know how good it could be, us together?"

"Root," she warned.

The hand slid higher.

"I am feeling very tense, doctor. I'm sure you could do something to fix this."

Shaw finally met Root's eyes.

"One day, I'm going to kill you."

"Of course you will."

"I mean it."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Root purred as she let her hand slip between Shaw's legs.

Shaw grabbed her wrist to stop her move and she growled:

"Screw you."

And then she kissed her.

* * *

><p>Root let out a tiny whimper as soon as Shaw's lips roughly collided with hers, and Shaw smirked proudly into the kiss. She was sure the hacker hadn't expected her to actually give in. Shaw had let go of Root's wrist to grab hold of Root's collar and bring her closer, so Root's hand settled on Shaw's neck and applied a firm pressure there, making it impossible for Shaw to lean back.<p>

They broke apart several seconds later.

"Well," Root chuckled, "that's pretty much what I had imagined. Only even better."

Shaw said nothing. Her eyes were fixed on Root's lips and Root's words didn't register. Instead, she leaned forward and, once again, crashed her lips onto Root's. The hacker returned the kiss eagerly. She moved to find a more comfortable position and decided that straddling Shaw was the best option, so she did, without breaking the kiss. Her hands cupped Shaw's neck while the other woman wrapped her arms around Root's waist and pulled her against her.

In the back of her mind, a voice was screaming at Shaw to stop this, that it was a bad idea, but Shaw was done listening to it. She had been resisting Root's relentless flirting for weeks and she didn't even know why exactly. She wanted this. It felt good. _Root_ felt good.

One of Root's hands traveled down from Shaw's neck to the hem of her black shirt and slipped underneath, touching smooth skin. It made Shaw shiver in anticipation and she bit Root's bottom lip, not so gently.

"Like it a bit rough, huh?" Root whispered against Shaw's lips.

"You talk too much," Shaw mumbled, as her mouth found Root's neck.

She bit the skin there, softly this time. Above her, Root moaned, her fingers tangling in Shaw's hair.

Shaw's phone rang.

They froze.

"Ignore it," Root said, her tone pleading.

The ringing stopped. The hacker sighed audibly and Shaw grinned against the skin of her shoulder, proud of the effect she clearly had on the other woman. But then, just as they were about to kiss again, the annoying ringtone started again.

"Damn it," Shaw swore as she grabbed the phone that was on the couch next to her.

"Sameen…" Root tried.

Shaw raised one hand to cut her off and she answered her phone.

"What?" she growled.

"Miss Shaw, I'm sorry to bother you but we've received a new number."

"Can't John take care of it?"

"I'm afraid Mr. Reese can't do this on his own."

Still straddling Shaw, Root seemed to want to keep going, despite knowing who was calling. She slid both of her hands under Shaw's shirt, and the ex-ISA agent glared at her. With the hand that wasn't holding the phone, Shaw grabbed Root's neck and squeezed. This only seemed to turn Root on even more.

"Miss Shaw?"

"Yeah?"

"Mr. Reese needs your help now."

"Fine," she huffed. "I'm on my way."

Shaw hung up the phone and threw it on the couch.

"Get off me, Root."

"I'd rather get you off, Sameen."

Root complied nonetheless. The moment was over. Shaw stood up and walked toward the fridge where her weapons were stocked. Root watched her silently, waiting for an acknowledgment.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, but it might be a while. You should… get back to your computer. Or, I don't know."

Shaw was flustered, that much was clear. Root went to stand behind her while she packed her guns, and she waited until Shaw turned and faced her. When their eyes met, Root leaned forward slowly and, when Shaw didn't take a step back, she let their lips brush together. Shaw remained oddly passive but she didn't push her away, so Root kissed her once, fully, and stepped back.

"Be careful out there, Shaw. I'd hate for you to miss tomorrow's fight."

The other woman rolled her eyes at her and left the apartment without another word.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let me know your thoughts!<strong>_

_**OTH-FOQ**_


End file.
